Blood Red Roses
by Jaylonni Love
Summary: AU. It all started as a dream. But when that dream became a reality, 2 strangers lives were turned upside down as they fought to live. Rating for intense violence and some suggested themes.
1. First Encounter

**_"Deep in my heart I'm concealing things that I'm longing to say. Scared to confess what I'm feeling - frightened you'll slip away." - Madonna_**

* * *

_Blood dripped from his arm. The silver mask that once adorned his face laid on the ground at his feet. Glancing to his side he saw her looking up at him, horror filling her eyes._

_"Don't worry," he whispered to her, "We'll make it out of here."_

_"But...," she started but she was stopped by his bloody hand in her face._

* * *

Rin jolted up clutching her bed sheets.

"_What the hell_," she thought as she scanned the room, "_That was the most awkward dream, ever._"

Lying back down she closed her eyes and drifted back to sleep.

* * *

Rin walked through town with Kagome and Sango.

"I just don't get it guys," Rin said with her head held down.

"Don't get what," Kagome asked.

"That dream I had last night," Rin said, "There was this guy with silver hair, amber eyes, and he was hurt. He was helping me and I was going to say something then I woke up."

"That's some dream," Sango said.

"It was," Rin said shaking her head as the image of the man raced through her mind again.

* * *

Their trek through the busy streets of Tokyo continued until Rin ran into something or someone rather. Due to the collision, the person she hit fell backwards and her on top of him.

"I'm so sorry," she said getting up and extending her hand to help him.

When she got a good look at his face she gasped pulling back and stumbling into Kagome.

"It's quite alright," the man said standing up and brushing himself off.

"You're, you're," Rin said pointing at him.

"I'm what," he asked raising an eyebrow.

"Oh my God," she said backing away.

She stared unblinkingly at the silver haired, amber eyed, lean man. Her breaths became haggard as she backed away then turned and bolted from the spot. Kagome and Sango turned and followed after her after sending one last glance to the man.

"_What was all that about_," Sesshomaru thought to himself.

He shrugged and walked away not giving it a second thought.

* * *

"Rin," Kagome and Sango yelled when they finally found her by the koi pond.

Run looked up at her two friends then sighed. They ran over and sat down next to her grabbing her in their arms.

"Rin," Kagome cried, "what was all that about?"

"That was him," Rin whispered.

"What," they both yelled.

"The guy from my dream," Rin said on the verge of tears, "that was him."

"That...was him," Sango asked, her eyes wide in horror.

"Yes," Rin said sniffling.

* * *

**Author's Note:** And that was chapter one. It's a bit short but this is only the intro. Hope you all enjoyed it. REVIEW!


	2. This Is Not A Life I Would Have Chosen

**You block your dream when you allow your fear to grow bigger than your faith. ~Mary Manin Morrissey**

* * *

Rin sat in her apartment after her run-in with the man from her dream and looked up at the ceiling. Tears rolled down her cheeks and she slammed her head into the wall. Fear was beginning to take over her.

"I thought it was all just a dream," she whispered to herself, "But he's real and I just had to run into him. I knew there were demons in the world, but I didn't think that demon was real. I wish it was still just a dream."

She pushed herself up off the floor and walked into the bathroom. Washing her face, she looked into the mirror.

"It was just a dream," she chidded herself, "Yeah that's what today was. A dream. He wasn't really there. I was just imagining things."

Walking into her bedroom, she laid down on her bed and closed her eyes.

* * *

Tossing and turning Rin groaned as the sweat on her brow began to collect. Shaking violently she whimpered and rolled over on her side.

_Silver hair flowed behind him as he took her in his injured arms and ran from the flying bullets._

_"Where are you taking me," she asked looking up into his golden eyes._

_"Away from here," he said, "If I don't get you out now you will die."_

_"But what about you," Rin asked as horror coated her voice._

_"I'm youkai so I can handle a few bullets," he said picking up the pace, "But you are a ningen and if you are shot you are likely to be killed."_

Rin jerked up out of her bed and looked around the dark room.

"It was all a dream," she said after a sigh.

Laying back down, Rin drifted off into sleep once again.

* * *

Sesshomaru placed the silver mask over his face once again and slid out of the window. Sticking to the darkness, Sesshomaru slinked through the darkened alley ways to his next target.

"_This ones bringing in big money_," he thought as he slipped through the window of the 4 story mansion, "_And he's not liked by many so I'm doing a public service, if you look at it that way._"

"Yes," there was the targets voice filling his ears as he stood stealthily behind a curtain.

He waited for a while until the noise the target was making stopped. Sesshomaru flexed his claws and silently moved away from his spot behind the curtain. Moving quickly, he injected his claws into the mans neck allowing the poison to flow through the mans system. Pulling back and flicking the blood off of his long slender digits and watched the man as he shook violently before his eyes rolled back in his head and he collapsed to the ground, dead.

"Good," he said as he quickly made his way out of the window he came in through.

Sesshomaru sat upon his bed after a hot shower clad in only a towel. His wet silver tresses stuck to his back and his bangs clung to his forehead. He brushed the hair back and dressed himself.

"This life is not one I would have chosen for myself," he said to himself, "but it is one I'm fated to live."

* * *

**Author's Note: **Lemme make one thing clear. Sesshy is a highly trained, paid assassin. (I was inspired by the movie Elektra to write this which is where it's coming from.) Rin is a normal girl living a somewhat normal life until they meet. Now that that's all cleared up, REVIEW!


	3. Losing My Mind

**It is foolish to tear one's hair in grief; as though sorrow would be made less by baldness ~****Cicero**

* * *

"_Rin_"

Rin wrapped her fingers in her hair and screamed.

"_Rin_"

"Who are you," she screamed slamming her fist into the wall, "What do you want from me?"

Rin yelled in frustration as she stood from her seat and walked into her bedroom slamming the door behind her. She flopped down on her bed and ran her hands down her heart shaped face.

"I have officially gone nuts," she muttered to herself, "I'm hearing voices and no one's here. I'm yelling and screaming at nothing. Ever since I had that dream, everything has been going all wrong. Why me huh? Why me? Did I do something wrong or something? I don't understand!"

Just then she heard a knock at the door. Standing up, she walked over to the door and opened it only to be greeted by Sango.

"Hey Rin," Sango said as a smile spread across her face, "what's up?"

"Well I'm in a bit of a crisis right now," Rin said leaning on the wall as Sango entered, "You remember that guy we saw? He keeps haunting my dreams and I keep hearing him call my name. I can't make sense of it."

"Have you seen him again," she asked.

"Not since that day," Rin said shaking her head.

"This really is a problem," Sango said sitting down on the couch.

"You're telling me," Rin said plopping down next to her.

"How about this," Sango said, "How about we get the girls and Miroku together and go out tonight? That way we can get your mind off of things."

"That's a great idea," Rin said standing again.

"Alright," Sango said, "I'll call the girls and Miroku, and you get ready. We'll meet at my house then head off from there."

"Alright," she said as she walked Sango to the door.

* * *

"Sesshomaru," InuYasha barked walking into pent house.

"What do you want half-breed," Sesshomaru asked never turning his gaze from his computer.

"You really need to get out of the house," InuYasha said leaning on the door frame.

"And to where," Sesshomaru said closing his laptop, "do you suppose I go?"

"How about getting a drink in your system to loosen you up," InuYasha suggested.

"If you were not my brother," Sesshomaru said, "and it was not illegal to kill you, I'd murder you right now."

"Just get out of here," InuYasha snarled before walking away.

Sesshomaru stood and laid the laptop down on the table, snarling as well.

* * *

Rin, Sango, Kagome, Ayame, and Kirara walked into the night club around 10. The loud music blared in their ears as they walked towards the bar. Sitting down, they ordered their drinks.

"I'm glad we decided to go out," Kagome said, "It's been a long time since we've done this."

"You got that right," the neko, Kirara said pushing her blond hair behind her elfin ear.

"Hey Sango," Kagome said gaining the brown haired girls attention, "where's Miroku?"

"He's on his way," she said smiling.

"Speak of the devil and he shall appear," Kirara said waving Miroku over as he entered the establishment.

"Hello ladies," Miroku said hugging each of them.

"Miroku if you want to keep that hand you'll remove it," Sango hissed through clenched teeth.

Miroku removed his hand from her backside and took a seat beside them and ordering a drink.

"How long has it been since we were all out together," Miroku asked putting the drink to his lips.

"It's been months because of everything that's been going on lately," Rin said swallowing the last of her Long Island Ice Tea.

They sat talking for a while until two men walked over to the bar.

"I'll have a Bacardi Limòn," the guy said and Rin instantly recognized his voice.

Risking a glance she looked over and almost fell out of her chair.

"Fuck," Rin muttered as her friends stared at her.


	4. A Shocking Discovery

"**My knees start to shake, when you're in sight, my mind's filled with wonder, my heart with fright. When will this feeling stop? When did it start? How can I listen to my mind, without breaking my heart? I'm so confused, what can I do? I can't think of anything." - Unknown**

* * *

Rin couldn't believe it. How the hell did he keep popping up like that unexpected scaring her half to death especially when she was around her friends.

"Rin is something wrong?" Miroku looked at her puzzled trying to figure out what caused her to react that way.

"Uh no," Rin said knocking back the rest of her drink, "Give me another Hojo."

Another Long Island was passed to her and she quickly downed it.

"Rin it's not safe for you to drink that too fast!" Sango's warning fell on deaf ears.

"Another Hojo," she said slamming the glass down on the counter.

"Rin!" Kagome yelled, "Are you listening?"

"Kagome," Miroku said placing his hand on her shoulder, "your warnings are falling on deaf ears. Something is bothering her and she's about to drink until she feels better about it."

"She's going to get herself hurt," Kirara said, "I wonder what's ailing her."

"Could it be...," Kagome said looking at Sango.

"I don't know," Sango said as she glanced around the bar.

* * *

As her eyes shifted from person to person, she spotted the silver hair and gasped.

"Fuck," she drawled.

"What the hell is going on with you guys!" Kirara demanded banging her hands on the counter.

"See that silver haired demon over there," Kagome said pointing at Sesshomaru.

"Yeah," Miroku said glancing over at him, "what about him?"

"Rin's been having strange dreams about him lately," Sango said, "And we keep running into him. Rin's scared to death and honestly, I don't blame her. I'd be scared to death too if I were in her position."

"That's creepy," Kirara said, "and he stinks like dogs. I don't trust him."

"I don't trust him either," Miroku said.

"Give me another," Rin slurred.

"No," Kagome interjected, "no more, c'mon Rin, we're taking you home. Miroku, grab her."

Miroku picked Rin up and slung her over his shoulder. She hiccuped as she was bounced by his walking. Everyone else followed out after him.

* * *

"You heard that right, bastard?" InuYasha said glancing up at Sesshomaru.

"Yes," he said flatly, "that onna was here that I met some time ago. Apparently I appear in her dreams. I'll have to look deeper into it before I act."

He placed another shot of Bacardi to his lips and sipped it. Sesshomaru watched as they left the establishment, the man carrying the girl over his shoulder.

"_Yes_," he thought, "_I must really get to the bottom of this. It's starting to get a little too strange. But that can wait until I complete my next assignment_."

Finishing off the drink, Sesshomaru stood from his seat and looked at his half brother.

"I'm leaving." he said before he turned on his heel and disappeared into the crowd.

"That bastard is strange on so many different levels," InuYasha muttered to himself, "I guess that's what I get for having an assassin for a brother, feh."

Slamming down the glass that was in his hand he stood and left the club.

Sesshomaru slinked through the dark alley ways to his next assignment. This one was a woman, a ningen. It should be easy. Arriving at the house, he floated outside of the window where he sensed the girl. Looking through the window at her, he gasped when he realized who she was. It was the girl he had seen in the club only a few hours ago.

"_What the hell_," he thought to himself, "_This is my next target?_"

* * *

**Author's Note: **Oh holy hell. It's starting to get to the main plot. This story won't be too long, I'm thinking somewhere in the range of 10 chapters. Anyways, next chapter is where it starts to get intense. Until then, REVIEW!


	5. Dilemma

"**Inflamed by greed, incensed by hate, confused by delusion, overcome by them, obsessed by mind, a man chooses for his own affliction, for others' affliction, for the affliction of both and experiences pain and grief."**

* * *

"_I can't do it_," Sesshomaru thought as he continued to stare through the window at the sleeping onna, "_This little ningen onna does not deserve the fate that has been set for her and I won't be the one to carry it out. But I need to know, why must she be the target? Who was it that put the hit out on her? She doesn't seem like the type of person to have people trying to kill her. I won't do it, but I will find some way to get her out of here to some place safe_."

With his mind made up about the little ningen, Sesshomaru left to return to head quarters. Making his way through to the old abandoned wear house, Sesshomaru thought over the dilemma he has been placed in. Upon reaching the door to Naraku's office he pushed it open and stomped in, yelling.

"Naraku," Sesshomaru hissed, his voice coated in malice, "what's with my next target huh? Who put the order out?"

"So you didn't kill her?" Naraku questioned never turning to look at him.

"Do not avoid the question bastard," Sesshomaru snapped, "Who put out the hit out on the onna?"

"Honestly Sesshomaru," he said finally turning to look at him, "I don't know. The hit came this morning for you. Apparently whoever put it out hates the ningen onna. Why couldn't you carry out your assignment? Feeling some kind of attraction to the little ningen?"

"I see," he said leaning on the desk folding his arms over his brood chest, ignoring his last few questions, "Do you think that there is any way to keep the onna safe? She has done nothing to deserve to die."

"There's nothing I can think of," Naraku said shrugging, "That's something you have to deliberate about on your own."

"You're no help," Sesshomaru seethed, "No help at all. I'll be in touch, pick up the next assignment and let them know I'll deal with the onna later. Call me and let me know what you have."

* * *

Without bothering to listen to Naraku's reply, he walked out of the room. Stopping to change out of the clothing he was wearing into the attire that adorned his body a few hours earlier. Walking out of the building, he stepped into his car sticking the silver mask in the glove compartment. Pulling out of the parking lot, Sesshomaru sped of back to his pent house that he shared with his half brother. Riding the elevator up, he sighed as he thought over a plan to save the girl.

"_There has to be something I can do_," he thought as he watched the floor indicator continued to rise, "_I can't just let her get killed_."

He sighed and walked out of the elevator to his apartment door when the ding interrupted his thoughts. Opening the door he walked in and headed straight for his room. As he sat on his bed, he thought about what he could do to save her. Then, the perfect idea hit him. He would bring her to the pent house. She would be safe there under his protection. He nodded to himself devising how this would work out. First, he had to track down the woman.

"_If I can get the onna to come to the pent house without questioning me_," he thought to himself, "_she will be safe. This has to work._"

* * *

**Author's Note: **You guys really thought I was going to make him kill her? No way! I couldn't do that, Rin is too much of a sweet heart. I'd hate myself if I did, lol. Anyways, REVIEW!


	6. You're In Danger

**I would rather try to persuade a man to go along, because once I have persuaded him, he will stick. If I scare him, he will stay just as long as he is scared, and then he is gone. - Dwight D. Eisenhower**

* * *

"_Now to find the little onna_," Sesshomaru thought as he walked through the streets of Tokyo.

Following his nose, he searched high and low for hours with no progress. She was no where to be found! Deciding to give up when the sun began to set, he walked to a small restaurant that was nearby for diner. When he was seated, he waited for the waiter they promised. As he waited, her voice hit his ears then her scent hit his nose. Glancing up in shock, he looked over to his left to see her waiting a table filled with women.

"_So this is where she was_," he thought as he watched her walk away from the table, "_Good, that just made my job a lot easier._"

For the next few hours, Sesshomaru watched her moving back and forth through the small restaurant waiting tables and being as polite as she could be.

"_Why would anyone put a hit out on this onna?_" He thought to himself as he watched her scury through the lively establishment.

* * *

When it came time for Rin to leave for home, Sesshomaru stood paying the bill then leaving to stand outside the restaurant. Waiting, he watched her through the windows as she finished her rounds then disappeared in the kitchen. Slightly becoming impatient with her dragged out departure, Sesshomaru continued to stare through the window, waiting for her to come out of the building. When she finally emerged, he sighed in relief.

"_Finally_," he thought as he watched her walking out of the door.

When she stood outside, he came from the shadows he was waiting in to stand right in front of her. As soon as Rin saw him, she took a step back.

"You!" she said, fear seeping into her voice.

"You do not have to be afraid of me onna," he said coolly, "I'm only doing this to keep you alive."

"Keep me alive?" Rin repeated turning it into a question.

"Yes," he stated, "you will have to stay with me, unless you want to die."

This gradually upset Rin. Her face went from the natural ivory colour to a fierce bright red.

"Unless I want to die?" Rin repeated placing her hands on her hips.

"Why had I not expected this," Sesshomaru asked himself, "Listen, I know we have no idea who each other is. But, there was a hit put out on your death, and I was supposed to carry it out."

"What do you mean?" Rin asked, her brown eyes holding fear that she had never experienced before.

"I am an assassin," Sesshomaru said, "I was sent to kill you but, I'm warning you. You're not safe if you return to your home. Since I didn't carry out the mission, someone else may have been dispatched. They could be waiting for you right now."

"But why," Rin asked folding her arms over her chest.

"I don't know," he said taking a step closer, "all I know is if you return to that apartment, you will be killed."

"Can't I go to a friends house?" Rin asked taking a step backward.

"No," he said, "that's the first place they'll look."

"But what if they get..." Rin started.

"They won't as long as you're not there." Sesshomaru said cutting her off. "You have to go to a place no one would think to look. That's why I'm offering you to stay with me. Believe me, I won't harm you, neither will my half breed brother. You'll be perfectly safe with us."

"But..." Rin said.

"No buts," Sesshomaru said turning to walk away, "you'll come with me. As long as you're under my protection nothing will happen to you."

Rin gulped then watched the silver haired demon begin to walk away. Scared for her life, she followed him to the car that he was approaching. When she stood beside him, Sesshomaru opened the door to the Ferrari for her. Stepping in, she sat, looking up at him fear still clouding her eyes. Before she could blink, he closed the door and was in the drivers seat of the car and had it started. Driving away, Rin watched him as he drove, never even sparing a glance at her.

"_He's an assassin, yet he's trying to help me?_" she thought as she stared at him. "_This is so confusing, I'm gonna have to talk to Sango about this._"

* * *

**Author's Note: **I'm surprised a lot of people didn't notice but those dreams Rin was having were events that actually will happen. When it will happen I will not tell you however. So you were right Ice and Fire92, Rin's dreams are events that will occur.


	7. Ground Rules

Sesshomaru looked at Rin who was sleeping in the seat beside him. Sighing, he stepped out of the car and walked over to her seat. Picking up the sleeping onna, he walked into the building after locking the doors of his Ferrari. Walking to the elevator, he pressed the button and stepped into the machine. Watching the dial on the floor meter, Sesshomaru listened to the soft snores illuminating from the onna in his arms. When the elevator finally stopped, he stepped out and walked to the door of the pent house. Laying her down in the bedroom closest to his, he looked back at her then turned and left to find his brother.

"InuYasha," Sesshomaru barked as he approached his half brother's door.

"What Sesshomaru," InuYasha called from behind the door.

"Open the door, half-breed," Sesshomaru snarled.

With a 'hmph' InuYasha was on his feet and opening the door. When it opened, Sesshomaru looked at his brother.

"What, bastard," InuYasha said leaning on the door frame.

"Come with me," he said turning and walking away.

InuYasha followed reluctantly to the room where Rin was. When they entered, they saw her resting on her side. InuYasha damn near fell backwards at the sight of her. Looking at Sesshomaru, his mouth agape, his eyes asked the question.

Sesshomaru sighed before responding, "Assassins will be after her. She was my latest target and I refused to kill her. I need to go to her apartment and assess the damage. I want you to watch over her."

"Feh," InuYasha snorted, "I'll watch her. Hurry up and come back. I won't watch her for too long."

"Got it," he said as he disappeared out of the pent house.

InuYasha took a seat in one of the chairs that sat in the room. Sitting there, his eyes never left the sleeping onna.

* * *

Sesshomaru arrived at Rin's apartment 30 minutes later and got out. Flying up to her apartment, Sesshomaru snuck in through the window quietly. Hearing movement inside of the room, he flexed his claws then quietly slinked into the room. Using his poison whip, he destroyed the two assassins thar were tearing apart the room.

"I was right," Sesshomaru said to himself. "They did dispatch more assassins to kill the onna. I was smart to get her out of here."

He turned and walked away.

* * *

InuYasha was pulled out of his sleep by a scream. Jerking up, he looked to see Rin sitting in the bed whaling.

"Look bitch," InuYasha barked, "Stop screaming now! You're hurting my damn ears, shit!"

"Who...who are you?" Rin asked staring at him wide eyed.

"He is my brother," Sesshomaru said stepping into the room.

Both Rin and InuYasha turned to look at him. When he entered he sat down on the edge of the bed.

"I was right to bring you here," Sesshomaru said turning to her.

"What do you mean?" Rin asked crawling forward to sit on her knees in front of him.

"There were two of them at your apartment," Sesshomaru said looking her in the eye. "They were going to kill you. I was right to bring you here."

Rin's eyes filled with tears as she looked up at Sesshomaru. "Were any of my friends there? Sango, Miroku, Kagome, Kirara?"

"No," Sesshomaru said, "the only ones there were the assassins...thankfully."

"Good," Rin said wiping away the sweat from her brow.

"Now to set ground rules," Sesshomaru said causing Rin to look up at him.

"What," she asked staring into his liquid gold eyes.

"Since you will be staying here," Sesshomaru said, "you are not to make contact with anyone from the outside until I get this situation straightened out other wise it will prove most dangerous for you and your friends."

Rin stared at him in disbelief.

"I can't tell my friends that I'm alright?" Rin asked sitting up on her hands to looked him directly in the eye.

Sesshomaru backed away slightly because of how close she was.

"You can't unless you want to put yours and your friend's lives in jeopardy!" Sesshomaru barked at her causing her to back away slightly.

Rin became tight lipped as she stared at the demon in front of her. She couldn't believe what he had just said to her. Shit.


	8. Truths

"**One day your life will flash before your eyes. Make sure its worth watching."**

* * *

Rin sat back on the bed staring at Sesshomaru in disbelief. She couldn't make outside contact? Her friends wouldn't know that she's alright? What's even worse is if they did know that she was just fine then that would put them in danger. She had to figure out a way to tell them that she was fine and not to worry...but how? Then she looked at the two brothers.

"Could one of you give my friends a letter so they know that I'm alright?" Rin asked finally able to find her voice.

"Hn," Sesshomaru said nodding.

"Good," Rin said looking around the room for something to write on.

"Ummm... do you have something I can write with?" She asked still searching the room.

"InuYasha," Sesshomaru spoke, "bring the onna some paper and a pen."

With a grunt, InuYasha stood and left the room only to return seconds later with a pen and paper. Handing it over to Rin, she began to write something down. A few minutes passed before she was finished then she looked up putting the cap on the pen.

"Give this to Kagome," Rin said handing the piece of paper to Sesshomaru. "Her address is on the outside of the letter. She'll tell the others. I already stated that I was fine and not to worry about where I am. They'll understand."

"Hn," Sesshomaru said placing the note into his pocket. "I'll deliver it tonight, Rin."

"You know my name," Rin asked, her eyes growing wide.

"I know more than you think I know," he said as he stood, "Remember, I was supposed to assassinate you."

"Well since you know my name," Rin said leaning back on the headboard, "may I know yours?"

"Hn," he said nodding curtly, "I am Sesshomaru."

"Sesshomaru," Rin said, "I understand why you're an assassin now. Your name means killing perfection."

"Believe me," Sesshomaru said as he and InuYasha began to leave the room, "this is not a profession I would have chosen if I had the choice."

* * *

Closing the door behind him, Rin sat on the bed trying to figure out what he meant.

"This isn't a life he would have chosen if he had the choice?" She asked herself racking her brain to make sense of the statement. "What the heck did he mean?"

"He meant he was forced into this," InuYasha said starling her.

Rin jumped and looked up at the hanyou.

"He was forced?" she asked quirking an eyebrow when she regained her composure.

"Yep," he said taking a seat down on the chair, "when he saw our father and my mother get killed, he was forced into becoming an assassin to keep me alive. Honestly, I thought the bastard was going to let them kill me and go on with his life but he took on the jobs."

"That's not right," Rin said crawling forward to sit beside InuYasha. "They're forcing him to do this?"

"Nah it's not but, he's doing it to protect me," InuYasha said. Changing the subject, he said, "But hey, are you hungry? I just made diner."

"Yeah I am," she said as they both stood from the bed and left the room.

Rin thought long and hard about what InuYasha had told her. Sesshomaru was forced into this. It was then that she made up her mind that she would help him some how, some way, even if it killed her in the process.


	9. Realization

This was actually finished on 3.19.2011 but since FanFiction wanted to act an ass, I couldn't post it when I wanted to. So here it is today. Hope you all enjoy!

* * *

"**Love is the extremely difficult realization that something other than oneself is real."**

* * *

Rin sat in her supplied room reading a book she had found. As she was reading, Sesshomaru came in and sat a bag down beside her.

"Here," he said softly as he sat the duffel bag down on the bed, startling her, "I had a friend of mine go shopping for you. They should all fit just fine."

"Thank you," Rin said pulling the duffel into her lap as she sat up.

"You're welcome," Sesshomaru said starting to leave the room. "You know where the bathroom is should you need it."

"Hey Sesshomaru," Rin said.

"Yes?" Sesshomaru said stopping and turning around.

"Has my letter been delivered?" Rin asked standing up.

"InuYasha is on his way back from taking it," Sesshomaru said placing his hand on the door frame.

"Thanks," Rin said smiling at him.

Sesshomaru smiled back at her then disappeared from sight. Rin stood in her room staring after him.

"_It feels like I know him_," Rin thought. "_Like I've met him before or something. I just don't know where it was._"

Walking into the bathroom she turned on the water then stripped out of her clothes. Stepping into the hot spray, Rin let it wash over her as she consumed herself in her thoughts.

"_I swear I've seen him before all this_," Rin thought. "_Both of them. I've seen them before. I know I have, I just know it._"

After the hot shower, she dressed in the pajamas that were supplied for her. Who ever Sesshomaru's friend was had very good taste in clothes from what she could see. After getting dressed, she returned to her room and laid down on the bed. Continuing to read her book, she fell asleep after a little while.

Sesshomaru walked by Rin's room and looked inside. When he saw her laying on top of the blankets shivering, he walked into the room and pulled one of the blankets from under her. Covering Rin with it, he left silently. Walking back to his room, he sat down on his bed.

* * *

Rin woke the next morning to the sun shinning down on her. Sitting up, the blanket fell off her shoulders. Cocking her head to the side, she stared at the blanket until a knock at the door was heard.

"Come in," Rin said as the door opened.

InuYasha stepped in a few seconds later and leaned against the door frame.

"Good you're up," InuYasha said. "Sesshomaru just left. He said that if you want to go out and see your friends or whatever, I'll have to go with you. Let me know if you wanna leave."

"I will," Rin said smiling, "thanks InuYasha."

"Hey don't sweat it," he said turning to leave.

"Oh InuYasha," Rin called, "there was something I wanted to ask you."

"What's up?" InuYasha said turning to look at her.

"What's your last name?" Rin asked.

"Takahashi, why?" InuYasha asked.

"Have you ever gone to Ōmori High School?" Rin asked raising an eyebrow. (**A/N:** I did some actual research on high schools in Japan. Gotta love Google.)

"Yeah, we were both there," InuYasha said.

"That's where I know you from." Rin exclaimed causing InuYasha to quirk an eyebrow.

"You went to Ōmori?" InuYasha asked.

"Rin Takahama," Rin said, "sound familiar?"

"Takahama? I do remember a girl by that..." InuYasha said then looked at Rin again, "...you are that girl. Why didn't I see it before?"

"We change over the years," Rin said with a shrug.

"Whoa," InuYasha said, "I can't believe we didn't realize it."

"Mhm," Rin said, "it took me a while to figure out who you guys were."

InuYasha had to blink a couple times.

"Wow," InuYasha said, "I can't believe it."

"Oh InuYasha," Rin said, "I wanted to ask you something else."

"Yeah what's up," he said leaning on the door again.

"Did you get my letter to Kagome?" Rin asked.

"Uh yeah after she pumbled me," InuYasha said rubbing the back of his head.

"I should have warned you about that," Rin said smiling sheepishly. "Sorry."

"It's alright," he said, "my head is harder than you think."

"But still I really should have let you know about Kagome's temper." Rin said, "What'd she say though when she read it?"

"To be careful and if either one of us hurt you she'll kill us both," InuYasha said. "Surprisingly she took it better than I expected. She didn't completely freak out."

"That's good," Rin said, "that's why I wanted you guys to give the letter to her. Sango, Kirara, and Miroku would have went berserk."

"Believe me," InuYasha said, "I figured as much especially after my encounter with Kagome."

"Well thanks InuYasha," Rin said.

"Don't sweat it," InuYasha said as he turned and left the room. "Remember if you wanna go somewhere just let me know and I'll take you."

"Thanks," Rin said as he disappeared.

* * *

Rin sat on the bed for a second and thought about what she learned. The Sesshomaru that saved her is the Sesshomaru she had a major crush on in high school. Then putting two and two together, she realized that the reason they were after her, was because of her old crush on Sesshomaru. She knew assassins went after people that had some kind of connection to one of their workers and she was the target that they matched with Sesshomaru. They really did their research.

Getting up, she closed the door and turned to the duffel. Picking it up, she opened the bag and looked through the clothes. Picking up a pair of black jeans and a white t-shirt, she quickly dressed herself. After she was dressed she pulled a brush out of the bag and brushed the knots out of her hair. Walking out of the room into the living room she saw InuYasha sitting there.

"You wanna go out?" InuYasha asked looking up from the paper he was reading.

"Yeah," Rin said.

InuYasha stood and together they left the pent house. Riding the elevator down to the motor lobby, InuYasha showed her to his car. After both of them were in, he started the Mercedes and took off. Driving down the busy streets of Tokyo, InuYasha took her to where she wanted to go, Kagome's job.

* * *

After 30 minutes of driving, they finally arrived. Getting out of the car, they walked in together. Kagome looked up when she heard the door open and smiled when she saw Rin.

"Rin," Kagome said running over to her. "I was so worried about you. Thank Kami you're okay!"

"I know," Rin said hugging her best friend.

"Come sit down for a second," Kagome said ushering them both over to one of the open booths.

Both Rin and InuYasha took the seat across from Kagome.

"So do you want to explain in depth what's going on?" Kagome asked folding her hands over each other on top of the table.

"You remember those dreams I was having and how that guy kept popping up?" Rin asked glancing down at her own hands.

"Yeah what about it," Kagome asked.

"Well the guy from those dreams is his brother," Rin said pointing over at InuYasha. "He was supposed to assassinate me but he couldn't bring himself to do it for some reason. He brought me back to his place because assassins were at my apartment waiting for me to come home last night. They're doing all this to keep me alive and safe."

"Whoa you're kidding!" Kagome said, her brown eyes growing wide.

"I wish I were," Rin said shaking her head.

"This isn't good," Kagome said.

"No it's not that's why we're keeping her with us." InuYasha said suddenly. "If we can keep a close and steady eye on Rin, she'll be perfectly safe. That's why she can't make any phone calls or go anywhere alone."

"I see what you mean," Kagome said, "Promise me you'll keep her safe, please? I don't know if I would be able to bare it if something bad happened to her."

"Don't worry about Rin," InuYasha said. "She's safe as long as me and Sesshomaru are around."

"Hey guys I'll be right back," Rin said, "I have to go to the bathroom."

"Hurry back Rin," Kagome said as her best friend began to walk away.

Rin walked into the bathroom and began to wash her face. She was feeling a bit tired and needed some cool water. While she was doing so, something came out of one of the stalls and grabbed her. She tired to scream but the thing covered her mouth. Taking her through one of the tiles in the roof, the _thing_ escaped with Rin after writing a note on the wall in Sharpie marker.

* * *

Kagome became antsy. Her leg began to bounce as she continued to look around for Rin.

"I'm gonna go see if she's still in the bathroom," Kagome said getting up and leaving InuYasha.

Kagome walked into the bathroom and looked around.

"Rin," Kagome called, "Rin are you in here?"

No answer.

"Rin," Kagome said again then the not on the wall caught her eye. "I've got her now. There is nothing you can do to stop me. INUYASHA!"

Kagome ran out of the bathroom back to where InuYasha was sitting.

"InuYasha she's gone!" Kagome cried.

"What?" He said standing up from his seat.

"She wasn't in the bathroom and there was a note on the wall that said 'I've got her now. There is nothing you can do to stop me'." Kagome said. "They've got her. I should have went in with her. What are we going to do?"

"Damn it, don't worry Kagome. I'm gonna call my brother and we'll get her back," InuYasha said fishing his cell phone out of his pocket. "Sesshomaru, we've got a problem."

"_What is it?_" Sesshomaru's voice came over the phone.

"They got Rin." InuYasha said.

"_WHAT!_" Sesshomaru roared over the phone.

"She went to the bathroom and they got her," InuYasha said, "I'll go see if I can catch a scent and get back to you."

"_No, I'll do that_," Sesshomaru said, "_Where are you?_"

"This place called Sally's." InuYasha said.

"_I'll be there in 5_." He said before hanging up.

InuYasha looked at Kagome and sighed.

"What'd he say?" Kagome asked.

"He'll be here in about 5 minutes." InuYasha said running his hand through his hair. "Don't stress yourself, we'll find her. I promise."

"I hope you're right," Kagome said, her hands clutching the front of her apron tightly.

Five minutes passed when the doors to Sally's opened and Sesshomaru walked in. Both Kagome and InuYasha looked up at the demon as he made his way over to them, his face dark and eyes showing much irritation.

"What happened?" Sesshomaru asked when he was standing in front of them.

"Rin went to use the bathroom but she never came back. We didn't hear a cry for help or anything," Kagome said as tears began to stream down her face.

"Hnn," Sesshomaru said as he looked around. "I'll be back."

Before either of them could respond or blink for that matter, he was gone only to reappear seconds later.

"They defiantly have her," Sesshomaru said, his lips turned down in a frown. "It was one of the best that got her. Juuroumaru."

"What?" InuYasha barked, his golden eyes growing wide.

"Yes," Sesshomaru said, his golden eyes turning cold, "Juuroumaru got her. InuYasha, you and Kagome get all of Rin's friends together and stay together. There is a neko in your group am I correct?"

"Yeah, Kirara," Kagome said.

"Good, then she should be able to help InuYasha should anymore of the assassins come after you all," Sesshomaru said. "Since you're all connected with Rin and you know what's going on, they won't hesitate to kill you all. Stay together. When I have retrieved Rin and taken down the boss and the rest of those bastard assassins, I'll give you a call. When I call you, you all will meet me in the center of town. Got it?"

"Got it," Kagome and InuYasha said in unison.

"Good, let's get moving," Sesshomaru said turning and walking out of the establishment.

* * *

**A/N: **This is how it all starts. Everything is coming together. The romance only plays a small role in this story. You'll see why soon. Anyways, only about 3 more chapters left in this story. Also, for everything going on concerning updates and upcoming stories, be sure to look at my profile page at the very top. There will be a daily note posted. With that said, REVIEW!


	10. Blood

"**I understand with love comes pain, but why did I have to love so much?"**

* * *

"LET ME GO!"

Rin thrashed about trying to break free of the grasp the demon had on her hair. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she clawed at the hand that held her tight.

"Look," the man said, "if you don't cut that out now, I'll kill you before we even get to our destination."

"Let me go!" Rin shouted again. "HELP!"

The demon snarled then slammed her body down on the mud covered ground releasing her hair. Rin yelped as the pain ran up and down her entire body while she twisted in the mud, her hair filling with blood and the sticky brown ooze, her blood began leaking from her legs where they scrapped across the jagged rocks under her. Her clothes were torn and her back stung.

"Ow," Rin whimpered as she was pulled up again by her hair.

The demon snarled then slapped her across her face, his claws leaving scratches across her face. As Rin slipped into unconsciousness, the last thing she saw was the demon in front of her.

* * *

Mind numbing pain.

That was the first thing Rin felt when she woke. Holding her hand to her head, Rin slowly sat up and allowed her eyes to adjust to the dimly lit room. Looking around, she noticed a tall lean figure standing in the shadows. With hope glistening in her eyes, Rin smiled.

"_Sesshomaru_," Rin thought but her smile quickly fell when she saw the figure move from the shadows and stand in front of her. "_That's not Sesshomaru._"

The figure standing in front of her stared down at her as if she were something to eat. Rin backed away from his hand as he reached out to touch her. The demon in front of her smiled then a chuckle sounded from the other side of the room. Another person walked out of the shadows. He and the other guy looked identical like they were twins.

"Well done Juuroumaru," the other man said.

"Thank you, Kageroumaru," Juuroumaru, the one who captured Rin, said.

"Now young miss," Kageroumaru said turning to look at Rin, "do you know why you're here?"

"No but I'm sure you're going to tell me," Rin retorted.

"This one has a mouth on her," Kageroumaru snickered. "Yes I'm going to tell you. I'm going to tell you everything. And once I have told you and the boss gives the word, I'm going to kill you, slowly, and painfully. When I get started you'd wish I sped up the process."

"That won't happen," Rin said taking a step back from the advancing demon.

"Oh yes, it will," Kageroumaru cackled.

Rin gasped as she backed into the wall trying to avoid being touched by Kageroumaru.

Kageroumaru laughed at the fear Rin was exerting then said, "You see, we did our homework. For years we studied Sesshomaru before making a move to kill his father and that ningen. We also noticed one little onna that seemed to have caught his eye. Rin Takahama, you. You see he was gonna make his move and ask you out but we struck first. We killed Touga and Izayoi right in front of those two dogs. And we had planned to kill InuYasha too unless Sesshomaru decided to work for us. Originally we thought that Sesshomaru would just let us kill the hanyou but to our surprise, he chose to protect the boy. So we let him work for us and over the last seven years we searched for you."

"We finally found you about a week ago," Juuroumaru said. "Assigning you to Sesshomaru was a test. If he killed you, we would let him go, but he didn't."

"That was the biggest mistake he could ever make," Kageroumaru said. "And now he's going to pay for it with your life, his life, and his brother's life as well as some of your friend's lives too."

"You won't get away with this," Rin said, her voice cracking due to fear.

"Oh," Kageroumaru said quirking an eyebrow, "and who is going to stop us? It certainly won't be Sesshomaru I assure you."

"And what makes you so sure of that?" Rin hissed, anger hinting in her voice.

"Because Sesshomaru is on his way to an ambush." Juuroumaru said laughing at her.

Rin's heart sank as she stared up at the twins in disbelief. Sesshomaru was headed to an ambush and she had no way to warn him. Sinking to the floor, she curled up into a ball, hugging her knees to her chest.

"Oh look," Kageroumaru taunted, "the little ningen is going to cry because she found out that her boyfriend is going to die."

"I wonder how she feels about that," Juuroumaru said clutching his sides due to the pain shooting up and down them from laughter.

Tears slowly ran down Rin's cheeks.

"_All because of me,_" Rin thought slightly rocking herself back and forth, "_he's going to die._"

A choked sob escaped her lips as she continued to dwell on that thought. It wasn't fair. It just wasn't fair at all.

"Let's leave her alone for a while," Kageroumaru said turning to leave the room. "She may want to cope with her soon to be loss so let's let her do that."

The two demon brothers left leaving Rin alone in the cold dark room with nothing but a small candle and her thoughts.

* * *

"What the hell do you mean Rin's been captured," Sango, Kirara, and Miroku yelled in unison at them when they finished their story.

"Exactly what we said," InuYasha huffed folding his arms over his chest. "She's been captured by a band of assassins. Right now my brother is going after her. We all have to stay here until he calls me then we'll go to the center of town. There we'll meet up with him and Rin."

"Do you really expect me to just sit here and do NOTHING when my best friend might be getting beaten within an inch of her life right now," Kirara fumed, inching dangerously closer and closer to InuYasha, her claws raised, ready to attack.

"Look," InuYasha said, "my brother is a skilled assassin. Nothing is going to happen to Rin."

"Tsk," Kirara said, "if you say so."

"C'mon Kirara don't be like that." Kagome said stepping forward.

"No Kagome," Kirara snapped, "I'm going to be like this because you knew and you didn't say a damn word to any of us until this happened."

"I was going to tell you when I got the whole story," Kagome whined.

"Bullshit Kagome," Sango said stepping forward. "You could have told us last night when _he_ gave you the damn letter!"

"The girls are right Kagome," Miroku said folding his arms over his chest. "What were you thinking not telling us right away? We're Rin's friends too and we could have done something to at least help but now we're rendered _helpless _since this situation arose."

"Hey don't jump down her throat damn you," InuYasha stepped in. "She was doing what she was told. Rin specifically told her that she was not to say a word to you all until today. It just so happened that she was captured before we got to you. So calm down."

"Who do you think you are?" Kirara said stepping closer to him again.

"I'm InuYasha, that's who I am," InuYasha said. "We're doing this to help you all. Since you're all in connection with Rin, you'd all be killed to so shut up, sit down, and wait! Sesshomaru will call me when the time is right dammit."

Everyone stood with their mouths agape. They were in danger too? Unknowingly they all agreed, it was going to be a long night.

* * *

Rin woke what felt like hours later. The pain in her entire being pulsed back to life with the slightest of movement. Glancing around, she noticed that she was still in the same room the two demons had left her in earlier. Using the little bit of light she had remaining, she looked around the room for some kind of exit. But instead of finding an exit, she found the next best thing. In the corner of the room was a silver glint shinning as the flames licked it. Slowly standing, Rin made her way over to the unknown object and picked it up. Running her fingers over it, she realized that it was a knife!

"_Perfect,_" Rin thought hiding the knife behind her back and making her way to the place she was sitting before, "_I'll be able to at least wound them for a time with this and make an escape. That way I can get to a pay phone and call Kagome._"

Her thoughts were interrupted by the door opening and the demon brothers walking in. Leaning back on the knife so that it was pressed against the wall, she watched as they came to a stop in front of her.

"Oh look whose awake," Kageroumaru said, a smirk spreading across his face. "Did you sleep well onna?"

Rin scuffed, turning her nose up in the air and closing her eyes.

"Oh look," Juuroumaru said, amusement playing in his voice, "the onna wants to be indifferent. How cute is that?"

"You would be wise to hold your tongue," Rin seethed, her grip on the knife handle tightening behind her back.

"Oh and if we don't?" Juuroumaru taunted.

"What exactly would you do?" Kageroumaru said.

"This," Rin said jumping up with the knife in sight lunging at Kageroumaru.

A quick stab to the chest slowed him down, then she went for his neck. Cutting the delicate skin with the knife, she dropped it then made a break for the door. Kageroumaru staggered holding his neck as purple coloured blood dripped onto the floor. Finally losing consciousness, Kageroumaru fell to the ground, dead surrounded by his own blood.

"Kageroumaru!" Juuroumaru roared then turned his blazing gaze to Rin's retreating form.

Pulling the pistol from the holster on his hip, he cocked it back and shot hitting Rin in her shoulder. She staggered but kept her balance and continued to run. Juuroumaru stood over his brother's dead body. A roar mixed with emotions of hurt, aggravation, and revenge escaped him as his once violet eyes turned red as blood. The thing he was after, Rin.

* * *

Rin continued to run through the building she was in, holding her bleeding shoulder, not daring to take a look back. Running with blurred vision, she ran into someone clad in all black. Glancing up, that same silver mask from her dreams filled her vision and she realized who it was once she found his golden eyes. A small smile tugged across her features as she launched herself into Sesshomaru's arms.

"Rin," Sesshomaru said, confused by the girls actions.

"I was scared," she said into his shoulder, tears streaming down her face.

Sesshomaru could feel the warm liquid seeping through his shirt as he stroked her hair trying to sooth her. Breathing in, he caught the scent of something he wished he hadn't...her blood. Giving her a once over, he noticed that her clothing was torn to shreds barely covering her body. Her hair was mated, filled with blood and dirt like she had been thrown. Her shoulder bleed badly, blood rushing down her arm. On her face were 3 little cuts, like she had been hit with a demons claws. Sesshomaru felt the anger building up inside of himself as he continued to assess her for more damage. He couldn't smell their scents inside of her so it was safe to assume that she hadn't been raped. That was a good thing. Breathing out again, he pulled back from Rin and looked her in the eye.

"Are you hurting anywhere?" Sesshomaru asked, his voice filled with concern.

"My entire body is in pain," Rin said. "It didn't help that I was running. My head is pounding and my arms and legs burn."

"Come," Sesshomaru said taking her into his arms. "I'm going to get you out of here, trust me."

"I trust you." Rin said curling up in his arms, resting her head in the crease of his arm.

She trusted him. Those three little words had such an impact on his heart. In a way he was glad because that's all he wanted from her. But on the other hand it was because she trusted him that she was in this situation. It was his fault.

Turning he sprinted off the way that he had came. Slowly he felt Rin fall unconscious in his arms, her soft breaths filling his sensitive ears. He looked down at her peaceful face. Then something hit him like a bag of bricks. Something he had not realized at first.

"_Rin,_" Sesshomaru thought looking down at the sleeping girl, "_is the same onna I had fallen for in high school._"

Suddenly something snagged him by the neck pulling him out of his thoughts. Rin's still unconscious form flew out of his arms to the side of him and he fell face forward onto the hard cement ground drawing blood. Lying still for a few seconds, he finally decided to look up. When he did, he stared into the face of his boss.

"Ah Sesshomaru," his boss said, "how good to see you again."

* * *

**A/N: **And the boss makes his appearance! I hope this chapter cleared everything up a little more. Now I want you to take some guesses on who the boss is. I'll give you a hint, it's NOT Naraku.


	11. Triumph

**"Success is not the measure of a man but a triumph over those who choose to hold him back." - Bill Clinton**

* * *

Sesshomaru stared up into the face of his boss and sneered. The boss laughed and folded his arms over his chest, shaking his head.

"Poor naive Sesshomaru," he said, a laugh brewing in the back of his throat.

"Damn you Ryukotsusei," Sesshomaru hissed reaching for his gun. (**A/N:** It only seemed fitting that I used Ryukotsusei since he was part of the reason Touga died in the 3rd IY movie. So Jolie you were right.)

Before he could get his fingers around the metal object, Ryukotsusei stepped down on his fingers, practically crushing the bones.

"Did you really think that you could get away with defying me, Sesshomaru?" Ryukotsusei said crushing down on his hand harder. "I'll teach you to think like that."

"You bastard," Sesshomaru growled, using his other hand to grab hold of the gun.

Cocking it back, Sesshomaru pointed the barrel at Ryukotsusei's face, he pulled back the trigger and released a spray of bullets into his face. Blood trickled down his forehead landing on the floor as he fell backwards onto the hard cement floor. Sesshomaru wasted no time once the weight on his hand was released getting up. Scooping Rin's unconscious form into his arms, he sprinted off through the building not daring to look back. He knew Ryukotsusei wouldn't stay down for long and that his flunkies would be after them as soon as they found the bastard.

As Sesshomaru ran through the building, opening various doors to find an exit, he occasionally looked down at Rin who was still sleeping soundly in his arms.

"_One way or another,_" he thought trying another door then rushing off to the next when it showed no sign of an exit, "_I'm going to get her out of here alive even if it's the last thing I do._"

He jetted down the long corridor of doors, trying each one to no avail. Not too far behind him, he could hear the sounds of heavy boots hitting the floor as about 8 men came rushing after them.

"_Damn,_" Sesshomaru thought picking up the pace, "_they've caught up already._"

A sudden sting in his arm ripped him from his inner thoughts. Glancing over at his left arm, he saw the crimson liquid flowing down his arm where the bullet had hit him. Grimacing at the slight pain it caused, Sesshomaru again sped up, making a break through a window which landed him inside the Green House that surrounded the old worn building they had been in. Zipping through the maze of greenery, he was able to lose the assassins that were behind him.

"Damn," Juuroumaru snarled as he looked through the window Sesshomaru jumped out of, "we lost them."

"The boss isn't going to be too happy about this," Hakudoshi, one of the eliet assassins said walking up and standing beside Juuroumaru.

"Tell me something that I don't already know," Juuroumaru said sucking his teeth in irritation then turning to make their way back to Ryukotsusei.

* * *

Sesshomaru continued to run through the maze of shrubbery until he was certain he had put enough distance between himself and the remaining assassins that he had not already killed. Sitting on the ground with Rin still in his arms, he glanced around to make sure that it was safe. After the confirmation, he grabbed the end of his shirt and tore a large piece off of it, enough to cover the wound in Rin's shoulder. Carefully using his claws, he pulled the bullet out of her flesh without hurting her. Taking the cloth, he wrapped it around her shoulder tightly so that the bleeding would stop. After tying it, he let Rin's head rest against his chest as he leaned back on one of the tall oak trees they were sitting by. Falling into a light sleep, he stayed alert for any movement around him.

* * *

"Any word from your brother yet," Kagome asked for the hundredth time that night.

"Not yet," InuYasha said glancing up from his phone screen. "He might be in the middle of a fight with the assassins as we speak."

"How do you know he won't need help," Kirara asked sitting down on one of the lounge chairs in the large living room of InuYasha and Sesshomaru's pent house.

"I don't know that but the bastard is stronger than hell," InuYasha said glancing over at her. "But it wouldn't hurt if he had a little help."

"I'll use my nose to sniff him out," Kirara said standing up. "If I can find his scent or even Rin's, that should be enough to get me to him quickly and we can finish off these assassins faster and get Rin out of there."

"I'll go with you Kirara." Miroku said standing up.

"Me too," Sango said, "I come from a long line of taijiya and if this band of assassins are all demons like you say they are, then I'm more than capable of handling them as well."

"This is going against my bastard of a brothers orders but it's taking him longer than usual to finish this off." InuYasha said standing up. "I guess it wouldn't hurt to lend him a hand, let's go."

"But wait," Kagome said grabbing his arm, "do you have any idea where they are?"

InuYasha nodded, his golden eyes flashing.

"Where?" Kirara asked, her red eyes scanning the hanyou in front of her.

"Our old place," InuYasha said leaving the pent house with the rest following after him.

* * *

"What the hell do you mean they got away and you can't find them!" Ryukotsusei yelled in Jurroumaru's face, causing him to shrink back a little.

"The bastard jumped through the window and out of the Green House," Juuroumaru said. "He didn't leave a trace."

"Must I do everything myself," Ryukotsusei roared, his blood coloured eyes glowing with anger.

"No sir," Hakudoshi stepped in, "give us one more chance. I promise we'll find him. Then we'll kill him and that little bitch of an onna he has with him."

"You had better," Ryukotsusei seethed, "because if you don't I will _personally _see to your demise, do you understand that?"

"Yes sir," they all said in unison.

"Go and find that incoherent dog and kill him," Ryukotsusei ordered. "I want his head brought back to me as confirmation that you have completed your task. Do not fail me again."

"Yes Boss," they all said disappearing out of the room.

* * *

Sesshomaru woke an hour later when he felt Rin shift on his shoulder. Opening his golden eyes to glance over at her, he saw her looking up at the sky through the glass. His hand found hers and lightly touched it causing her to glance over at him and smile.

"Are you still in pain," Sesshomaru asked, his eyes holding so many emotions at once it was hard to sort them all out, all except one.

"Not so much anymore," Rin said trying to shift into a more comfortable position.

Bad idea.

Pain racked her body again causing her to gasp to suppress the scream. Sesshomaru placed a hand on her back and slowly helped her sit up in a full seated position. Rin sighed, then looked up at the demon beside her.

"Thank you," she whispered giving him a small smile.

"For what," Sesshomaru asked, staring into her deep chocolate coloured orbs trying to figure out what she meant. "You've been in nothing but danger because of me. There is nothing to thank me for."

"But there is," Rin said laying on his shoulder and looking up through the glass dome. "You could have let them kill me, hell you even could have killed me yourself but you chose differently. You chose to save me. If it weren't for you, I would have been long dead all because of the love I once felt for you so many years ago."

Sesshomaru's breath hitched. _She _had loved _him_ many years ago? So his feelings _**weren't **_unrequited back then. If only he had known that sooner.

"Rin," Sesshomaru started but was stopped by Rin lightly placing her finger to his lips.

"You don't have to speak," Rin said smiling a soft smile, "I already know everything. Juuroumaru and Kageroumaru already told me. It's a shame we had to find out like this and not under different circumstances."

Sesshomaru stared at her, completely awe struck at how calm she could be at a time like this.

"Sesshomaru," Rin said suddenly pulling him from his thoughts.

"What is it?" Sesshomaru said glancing down at her.

* * *

Rin was about to speak again until they heard shouts coming from behind them.

"Dammit," Sesshomaru said standing up as he took Rin into his arms. "They've caught on to us."

"How close are they?" Rin asked burying her head into the crook of his neck.

"Too close for comfort," Sesshomaru said starting to run again.

Wind rushed past as he sprinted trying to find the exit.

"They're close," Juuroumaru yelled, "let's go get them."

The group of assassins picked up the pace catching up to them quickly. Sesshomaru shot a glance back and growled. Using one hand, he reached for his gun. Cocking it back, he shot, hitting one of the assassins dead square in the forehead killing him.

"_One down_," he thought turning a corner then stopping and putting Rin down.

"What are you doing," Rin asked looking up at him.

"Hide," Sesshomaru said pushing her towards a line of rose bushes. "Stay there and be completely silent."

"What about you?" Rin asked crouching behind the bush.

"I'm going to kill these bastards then I'm going to get you out of here." He said turning. "Be silent and just wait until I give you the signal to run."

Rin nodded then sat behind the bush, watching through a hole just below her head. Sesshomaru cocked the gun back and stood ready for the attack. Soon after, gunshots filled the small area they were in as Juuroumaru and his band of assassins appeared. Sesshomaru aimed while dodging the coming bullets and pulled the trigger, firing shots that countered the shots coming at him.

* * *

Rin watched in horror as stray shots flew over her head. The blood that spilled across the rose bushes scared her. She watched as Sesshomaru fired, dodging most of the bullets, some finding their way into his skin. Blood dripped down his arms leaving trails along the ground where he stepped.

"_This is going nowhere fast_," Sesshomaru thought firing another shot, killing one of the flunkies that happened to get in the way of the bullet. "If I don't get Rin out of here soon, she may end up getting killed. I can't bare to let that happen."

Another shot was fired and found it's way into Sesshomaru's skin. He cried out in pain, his golden eyes taking on a blood red colour. Then glass broke from behind him. Turning slightly as he dodged more bullets, he saw his brother and all of Rin's friends loaded with weapons, firing at the assassins that Sesshomaru was facing. They easily took out all of the lower class assassins and rushed to his side.

"What are you doing here," Sesshomaru hissed at his brother.

"Well you were taking too long so we came to help," InuYasha said loading his gun with ammo again. "Where's Rin?"

"She's safe," Sesshomaru said loading his gun as well then glancing back at Sango, "Sango right?"

"Yes," Sango said walking forward.

"I want you, Miroku, and Kagome to take Rin and get out of here," Sesshomaru said motioning for Rin to come out. "Go some place we'll be able to find you later. Kirara will phone you once we're done here."

"Got it, c'mon Rin," Sango said taking her arm gently and then making her way out with Miroku and Kagome behind her, guns still drawn as they neared the window they came in through.

"What do you want us to do," Kirara asked walking forward.

"You two take care of these two," Sesshomaru said turning, "I'm going after Ryukotsusei."

* * *

With that he sprinted off, making his way back into the old abandoned mansion where he smelled Ryukotsusei's scent the strongest, his father's old study. Kirara and InuYasha turned to Juuroumaru and Hakudoshi, guns aimed and began firing. Bullets ricocheted off the hard glass sending them flying in different directions, hitting plants and burning them.

"This isn't working too well," Kirara said loading her gun again, "I think it would be best if we used our claws."

"You've got a point," InuYasha said dropping the guns and running at the shocked Hakudoshi.

Kirara followed in similar action, pouncing on Juuroumaru and clawing out his throat. Blood spilled all over the concrete as he reached for her, digging his long claws in her leg causing her to cry out. Anger flashed in Kirara's eyes as her talons dug into his jugular, ripping it out then spitting it on the ground. Juuroumaru fell to the ground, dead.

Wiping the blood from her mouth, Kirara glanced over at InuYasha who had just finished off Hakudoshi. He glanced over at her then nodded answering the silent question. Together, they both ran out of the Green House and after Kagome and the others.

"We're being followed," Miroku said when he saw something running up towards the car, bearly able to make out what it was.

Kagome glanced out the window then sighed, "It's Kirara and InuYasha!"

"Sesshomaru's not with them?" Rin said glancing out the window.

"Nuh uh," Kagome said pulling over.

InuYasha and Kirara opened the doors to the Excursion and jumped in while Kagome took off again.

"Where's Sesshomaru," Rin asked when they were settled.

"He went to go take care of Ryukotsusei." InuYasha said strapping on the seat belt.

"Oh no," Rin said, her large brown eyes growing in width. "What if he gets hurt? What if he's killed?"

"Believe me Rin," InuYasha said, "if anyone gets hurt and or killed, it'll be Ryukotsusei. Sesshomaru isn't one to be brought down so easily. Besides, he has a score to settle with Ryukotsusei and none of us should interfere in that."

Rin sank back in her seat, tears brimming her brown eyes as she sent out a silent prayer that Sesshomaru returned safely.

* * *

Sesshomaru knocked over the door of the study and stood facing Ryukotsusei who had his back to him.

"Ah Sesshomaru," he said reaching for something when Sesshomaru shot causing him to retract his hand from the unknown object.

"You killed my father and the ningen right in front of me and you tried to have Rin, an innocent onna killed as well," Sesshomaru said taking a step forward. "You don't deserve to live beyond this second."

"Would you honestly kill an unarmed man?" Ryukotsusei chided turning to glance back at him, his red eyes clashing with Sesshomaru's golden ones.

"You're not unarmed bastard," Sesshomaru said. "At least not yet you aren't."

"You're right," Ryukotsusei said turning and firing a gun he had in his hand, "I'm not unarmed."

Sesshomaru easily dodged the bullet and fired back a shot of his own. Bullets flew through the small room destroying the priceless vases that were left behind and paintings of his father and Izayoi that hung upon the wall.

"You're fast," Ryukotsusei said, "I'll give you that much. But you're not fast..."

Before he could finish the last part of his sentence, Sesshomaru was in front of him, his hand wrapped tightly around his neck cutting off his air supply.

"You killed my family," he said sending a blow to Ryukotsusei's stomach causing him to cough up blood. "You threatened to kill my brother."

Another blow to the stomach was sent and more blood spewed from his mouth landing on the white carpet beneath their feet.

"You threatened to kill Rin, an innocent onna who had nothing to do with this," he said jabbing his entire hand through his stomach causing more blood to fly from Ryukotsusei's mouth. "Then you threatened to take my life and so to make amends, I'll take your life as a sign of apology."

He dropped Ryukotsusei to the ground watching him as he crumpled up and held his hand over the bleeding hole in his stomach. Crying out in pain as he looked up, he found Sesshomaru's eyes behind the silver mask.

"Won't you spare me?" Ryukotsusei asked, tears streaming down his blood stained cheeks.

"Did you spare my father," Sesshomaru barked. "Did you spare Izayoi? Did you even think about sparing Rin, or her friends, or my brother, or ME for that matter? Did you ever think that maybe you were making a mistake?"

"No," Ryukotsusei whispered.

"Exactly and so I will not spare you," he said as his poison whip collided with Ryukotsusei's head, lopping it off. "And now you will never again bring harm to anyone one."

* * *

Leaving the room, Sesshomaru removed the silver mask, dropping it on the floor to rid himself of his past, then placed a bomb on the door. Setting it to engage in 5 minutes, he hightailed it out of there, making sure that no one was still there as he passed through. Returning to the Green House, he saw the bodies of Juuroumaru and Hakudoshi sprawled out, blood covering them both. Planting a bomb in there as well, Sesshomaru left through the broken glass where InuYasha and the others had arrived through earlier.

As he ran down the empty streets, he heard the boom of the mansion exploding, shaking the earth beneath his feet. Stopping, he turned to watch as his old home burned to ashes, a single tear running down his blood streaked face.

"Goodbye forever, Father," Sesshomaru said watching the structure burn to the ground along with all the paintings and items his father left behind, the only things he had, had left of him.

* * *

Rin woke in the motel room with a start. Glancing around the dark room, she clutched the blankets to her chest, looking out the window as a shadow passed by. Getting up from the bed, she wrapped the robe that Kagome had packed due to smart thinking and walked to the door quiet enough so not to wake the others. She placed her hand on the door and looked out the peep hole. Something silver passed through her line of vision and she gasped.

Pulling the door opened, she stepped out to see Sesshomaru standing by the door the boys were in about to open the door when he heard her. He turned and looked at her, his golden eyes locking with her brown ones.

"Sesshomaru," Rin breathed taking a single step forward.

"Rin," Sesshomaru said stepping toward her, his hand stretched out to touch her.

"You're alright," Rin cried as she wrapped her arms around him and buried her head in his chest.

Tears of joy streamed down her cheeks as she felt his arms wrap around her, pulling her closer to him. Glancing up, Sesshomaru leaned closer to her until their lips touched and their first of many kisses was shared.

* * *

**A/N: **And that's it. All that is left is the Epilogue which will be posted soon. I can only hope that you all enjoyed this story and I thank you all for staying with this story. Until next time, adiós.


	12. 7 Years Later

**"Most of the important things in the world have been accomplished by people who have kept on trying when there seemed to be no hope at all." - Dale Carnegie**

* * *

"Momma," came a small voice from behind her.

Rin turned to see her daughter, Cameron, walking into the kitchen after her nap rubbing her eyes. A small smile spread across Rin's features as she watched her little hanyou stagger her way over to her. Bending down, she took her baby into her arms then stood straight again.

"Did you have a nice nap?" Rin asked kissing her little cheek.

"Uh huh," Cameron said yawning. "Is daddy?"

"He should be home soon," Rin said turning back to the pan of stir fry she had going on the stove. (**Jaylonni: **I had that last night!)

Cameron nodded sleepily then laid her head on Rin's shoulder. Smiling, she finished cooking then took the pan off the stove. As she was pulling plates from the cabinet, the sound of the front door opening and closing registered to her ears. Looking up, she could see her husband walking through the dinning room toward the kitchen. Smiling, she embraced him with open arms.

"Welcome home," she said kissing him softly.

"There's no place I'd rather be," Sesshomaru said releasing her then kissing his baby girl on the cheek and ruffling her hair.

Cameron's little dog ear twitched under her father's touch as her golden eyes shifted from her mother to him.

"Hungry?" Rin asked turning back to the stir fry that was waiting to be served.

"Yes," Sesshomaru said taking Cameron from Rin's arms due to her reaching for him.

Taking her to the table, he sat her in her booster seat, pushing her in. Seating himself, he watched his wife as she fixed their plates. When she was finished, she sat everything on the table then took her seat. Dinner was filled with heavy conversation about every ones day.

"I gets to be in a play," Cameron said smiling at her parents. "It's a Christmas special."

"Oh really," Sesshomaru said smiling down at the young hanyou.

"Yep," she chirped, "I getta play the lead lole."

"And when is your play?" Rin asked after swallowing a bite of her food.

"Nex munt," Cameron said turning to her mother. "I not know the ofishlal date."

"We promise to be there," Sesshomaru said running a clawed hand through her soft black hair.

"Thank you Daddy," Cameron said smiling at him, her golden eyes shinning.

* * *

After dinner, Rin cleaned the kitchen while Sesshomaru tucked Cameron into bed.

"Sleep tight," he said rubbing her cheek with the back of his hand.

"Night night Daddy," Cameron said smiling at her dad then turning over on her side, falling into a peaceful sleep.

Sesshomaru left the room, looking back at the 5 year old one last time before turning off the light and closing her door. Walking into his own bedroom, he saw Rin sitting on the bed reading. Laying down beside her, rolled over and laid his head in her lap. Rin put the book down and looked him in the eyes, gold clashing with chocolate brown as she rubbed her hand softly against his cheek. It was quiet for a while as they stared into each others eyes, then Sesshomaru picked up on a faint sound that sounded like a heartbeat. Pressing his ear closer to Rin's stomach he could hear it better then his eyes flicked up to her again.

"I hear a heartbeat," he said listening again.

"I know," Rin said smiling, "I've know for a while now."

"How long?" Sesshomaru asked listening carefully to the somewhat soothing sound.

"A week now love," Rin said, a smile gracing her features. "I'm surprised you haven't noticed before now. We're having another baby."

Sesshomaru looked at her, shock and happiness clouding the golden irises. Rin's smile grew larger as he sat up and wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer to him. Laying her head on his shoulder, she closed her eyes and ran her fingers through his silver tresses. Happiness exuded from both of them as the thought of another baby coming into their lives raced through their thoughts.

After everything they had been through, high school crushes, the assassins, then their wedding and the birth of Cameron. Both Rin and Sesshomaru were glad to be in each others lives.

* * *

**A/N: **You'll have to excuse Cameron's speech, she's only 5 lol. **Munt** translates to _month_, **ofishlal** is _official_,** lole** is _role_ and **nex** is _next._ She didn't pronounce the T lol. Anyways, I'm glad that all of you enjoyed this story! The reviews prove it!


End file.
